Temperatur 0
by Chilla
Summary: Dingin. Ruangan lab itu tetap dingin, diselingi dengan bau kematian, kenangan-kenangan yang terkubur dan zat-zat kimia yang menguar konstan di dalamnya. AU. - Rating T untuk sedikit bahasan sains dan sejarah di chapter berikutnya.
1. Chapter 1: Labirin di Titik Nol

**Temperatur 0**

**.**

Genre: Family/Angst/Suspense/SciFi

Rate: T - untuk sedikit bahasan sains dan sejarah di chapter berikutnya -

Warning: **AU. **Sudut pandang orang kedua. Ai dalam versi Shiho disini, semoga tak terlalu OOC.

.

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

Dingin.

Ruangan lab itu tetap seperti biasa. Dingin, pengap, dan sesak dengan bau zat-zat kimia menyeruak di dalamnya. Tabung- tabung reaksi berjejalan disalah satu rak, beberapa di antaranya berisi cairan berwarna-warni ditutupi sumbat gabus. Meja kerja berbentuk L mengelilingi sisi-sisi ruangan itu. Kertas-kertas dengan coret-coretan rumus-rumus kimia, tabel periodik, dan sebuah poster bertuliskan _'Adenine, Thymin, Chitosine, Guanine—isn't it interesting?' _tertempel tak teratur di tembok. Kau berdiri di sudut, berbalut jas lab putih—sarung tangan keperakan membungkus tangan pucat kurusmu yang tengah merangkai sebuah rangkaian listrik tertutup, entah untuk apa.

Di sudut, sebuah foto keluarga di bingkai kayu yang sudah rompal di beberapa bagiannya berdiri kukuh, meski ada kesan terlupakan di sana. Kau—yang berusia tiga tahun tengah berpose tersenyum di pangkuan seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat tua berusia delapan tahunan yang tak pernah sempat kau panggil sebagai 'Kakak'. Ibumu—yang mewariskan rambut cokelat madu tebalnya padamu – dan Ayahmu berpose tanpa ekspresi menatap kamera.

Lima menit kemudian, perhatianmu yang sedang memasangkan baterai ke rangkaian hampir selesai itu teralihkan. Kau menoleh lemah ke arah foto tadi, ekspresi kerinduan tampak selintas di wajahmu yang daritadi tak menampilkan mimik apapun. Ya, beberapa tahun ini kau memang hanya mengenal Ayah dan Ibu lewat foto tua yang hampir terlupakan. Kakak memang sempat hadir di sisimu untuk beberapa saat, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Kau yang sempat menikmati mendapat kasih sayang dan perhatian dari Ayah yang setelah sekian lama direnggut darimu karena misi bodoh yang mengikat dari pemerintah, kini terpaksa tenggelam dalam kesendirian lagi setelah Ayah pergi. Paparan zat radioaktif mengikat pembuluh darahnya hingga ia terjerat dalam kematian perlahan yang menyelinap, menyiksa.

Meninggalkanmu kembali dalam kubangan kesendirian.

Sampai suatu ketika kau berpikir bahwa mungkin ini semua adalah takdirmu, sesuatu yang melekat merasuk kedalam pembuluh darahmu—lebih lekat daripada kemampuan CO mengikat O2 di bulir-bulir sarat hemoglobin itu. Dan mungkin memang selamanya kau akan tetap sendirian di ruang putih itu, berteman dengan bau bermacam zat yang menguar konstan, dan cicit kecil tikus-tikus percobaan yang tertusuk jarum berteteskan kloroform.

Dan kau masih tetap disana, berkutat melanjutkan sisa penelitian Ayahmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi—sebab misi utamamu adalah misi penelitian pembuatan senjata biologis, yang dibebankan pemerintah kepadamu. Dalam keadaan perang seperti ini, batas-batas moral sudah lebur dengan nafsu membantai dan mengejar kemenangan meski dengan cara kotor. Dan kau pun harus rela menukar harga diri dan perasaanmu sebagai seorang ilmuwan—agar bisa tetap bertahan hidup.

Tapi mungkin misi tersembunyi yang kau kerjakan itu lebih berisiko—lebih berbahaya, daripada misi senjata biologis nista dari pemerintah itu.

Puluhan kali lebih berisiko.

Sebab ini _misi terlarang_.

* * *

Mulanya kau tak begitu tahu. Kau hanya tahu bahwa Ayah dan Kakak sedang mengerjakan misi penelitian penawar racun Botulinum yang diberikan universitas tempat Ayah mengajar. Kau yang waktu itu masih kecil, hanya mengamati mereka sambil mempergunakan tabung-tabung reaksi dan gelas-gelas ukur yang sedang tidak terpakai di rak sudut sebagai mainan. Kakak terkadang berhenti untuk rehat sejenak, lalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain denganmu dan sesekali menceritakan bermacam-macam hal.

Kau tak pernah tahu dimana Ibu berada.

Mereka berdua—Ayah dan Kakak tak pernah menjawab ketika kau menanyakan itu. Menanyakan alasan, mengapa Ibu tak pernah ada di sampingmu, seperti anak-anak lain. Ayah paling hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berpaling kembali ke laboratoriumnya. Kakak dengan ganjil segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman di halaman kompleks laboratorium itu. Kau akhirnya menjadi lelah bertanya, dan terbiasa menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Berusaha menerima kenyataan, meskipun itu kelihatannya absurd dan tak jelas.

Meyimpan semua tanya tanpa jawaban. Hipotesa tanpa fakta. Menunggu untuk kebenaran yang tak pernah datang, atau setidaknya tak berminat untk repot-repot menghampiri anak kecil stoic sepertimu.

Kau hanya tahu sedikit sekali tentang dunia luar.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Ayah lalu mengirimmu ke Italia untuk belajar di Padua—universitas tempat ilmuwan legendaris Galileo dulu pernah mengajar. Terkenal sebagai salah satu mahasiswa yang analisis-analisisnya mampu mengesankan para dosen, kau lulus dengan predikat sangat memuaskan disana. Tak banyak yang mengetahui asal-usul dirimu atau bahkan dekat denganmu sewaktu kau masih menjadi mahasiswa, karena seperti biasa—kau tertutup, jarang bicara dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Kaubangun bentengmu sendiri, takkan membiarkan orang lain melewati batas teritorimu atau sekadar dekat secara emosional. Kamar asrama mahasiswamu tak pernah disinggahi tamu—itu wajar karena kau tak pernah terpikir sama sekali untuk mengundang siapapun untuk sekedar mampi_r _atau makan malam bersama. Atau yang lebih ekstrimnya lagi, minum-minum bersama.

Di benakmu, kau menyimpulkan kalau interaksi sosial merupakan hal yang sedikit-banyak rumit.

Dan sebuah kenyataan pahit segera menyambutmu begitu kau menginjakkan kakimu ke negeri asal. Pulang.

_._

_._

_Kakak meninggal._

* * *

_"Ayah, Kakak kemana?" tanyamu begitu kau selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaanmu di rumah dinas Ayah. Rumah itu masih tetap seperti dulu, perabotnya bahkan tak ada yang berubah. Tetap statis meski sudah beberapa tahun kau tinggalkan. Yang berbeda cuma kalender di sudut dinding, yang diganti sesuai zaman yang sekarang. Tapi,dimana Kakak? Daritadi kau tak melihat kehadirannya ataupun batang hidungnya sama sekali. Hanya Ayah sendirian yang datang menjemputmu ketika kau turun di bandara. Kau cari ia di kamarnya,berharap bisa menjumpai sosok rampingnya yang sedang membaca buku sambil menyilangkan kaki di kasur –Kakak mungkin adalah kutubuku paling maniak yang pernah kaukenal—tapi yang menyambutmu hanyalah kasur dengan seprai lecek, lemari kayu oak yang kaca di pintunya sudah buram kusam, dan lantai berdebu . Kamar yang bagai bertahun-tahun tak pernah ditinggali. Makhluk periang yang suka tersenyum ceria itu tak ada._

_Aneh. _

_Di kamarnya tak ada, di lab pun sama saja ketika tadi kau lihat. Kemana Kakak?_

_Kau duduk terdiam di kasur yang seprai caturnya berantakan kesana kemari itu, merebahkan diri sambil memejamkan mata. "Kemana Kakak, Dad?"_

_Ayah tak menjawab. Tanpa bicara ia menggandeng tanganmu keluar dari rumah dinas—menuju halaman belakang. Kau yang keheranan cuma patuh mengikuti dalam diam, tanpa sempat berkomentar apa-apa. _

_Dan apa yang kau lihat di belakang menbuatmu terkejut._

Sebuah makam, dengan nisan yang masih baru terbujur di sana.

* * *

_Bruk._

Kau terduduk berlutut di tanah. Hilang keseimbangan, pikiranmu masih begitu shock atas kenyataan yang baru saja kau terima.

_'K-kenapa..'_

_'Ini pasti bohong-Kakak pasti sedang berada di lab sekarang, sibuk melanjutkan penelitian—'_

Dirimu yang biasanya tak merasakan apa-apa selain hampa,kini merasakan perasaan asing yang menyergap, menusuk dada. Bagai disayat-sayat ribuan pisau bedah tak terlihat. Kelopak matamu terasa memanas. Inikah yang namanya.._sedih?_

Ayah menepuk-nepuk pundakmu yang gemetaran pelan, seakan memberi simpati dalam keheningan. Tanpa kata-kata.

* * *

Dan isak tangis sesenggukanmu pun pecah membelah keheningan musim gugur di halaman belakang rumah itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~ Temperatur 0 - Files #1: END ~**

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Next chapter:**

_"Catatan..apa ini? Homunculi from dead corpse?"_

_._

_'Cara untuk membuat keindahan seni yang abadi—'_

_._

_"..Jangan masuk ke ruang itu!"_

_"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu dari maut, Ayah. Biarkan aku menjangkau Ayah lebih dulu sebelum tiba gilirannya.."_

* * *

__**A/N:** Newbie. Fanfiksi pertama di fandom Detective Conan. Mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai sekalian. ^_^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi gaje ini (_mudah-mudahan Shiho nya tak terlalu OOC disini_). **Kritik, jika berkenan?** :)


	2. Chapter 2: Untuk Semua yang Telah Hilang

**Files #2:** **Untuk Semua yang Hilang**

* * *

Title: **Temperatur 0**

Genre: Family/Suspense/Angst/SciFi

Rate: T

Warning: Fanfiksi ini menggunakan setting Alternate Universe (**AU**), sehingga latar dan plot akan berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. Mungkin OOC. Sudut pandang orang kedua.

* * *

.

**.**

"Shiho? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lelaki berjas lab putih yang kau panggil 'Ayah' itu memecah keheningan di laboratorium sunyi tempat kau berada. Mata cokelatmu melirik ke arah Ayah dengan tatapan sayu sesaat, sebelum kembali memfokuskan iris birumuitu ke timbangan digital yang kau pegang.

"Ya. Hanya sedikit bengong tadi." Responmu datar. Ayah menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau kelihatan sedikit sakit akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Sungguh."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau masih sedih atas kepergian Akemi, tapi jangan sampai itu mempengaruhi kinerjamu sebagai ilmuwan pemerintah, Shiho.."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kau meletakkan timbangan digital itu kembali ke meja dengan suara '_duk' _yang tak diduga, mencopot jas labmu dan menggantungnya asal di _hanger_ pintu—lalu segera berlalu ke pintu keluar laboratorium itu dengan langkah ketak-ketuk keras dari sepatumu yang bergaung di ruangan.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Dihempas keras oleh sebelah tanganmu.

Sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup, sekilas kau melihat Ayah yang tengah menatap ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi antara bingung dan gusar.

* * *

_"Kakak, mengapa keluarga kita tidak tinggal di pemukiman kota seperti orang-orang lain?"_

_Sosok berambut hitam itu mengangkat alis, tak menyangka adiknya akan menanyakan hal itu. Mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau ia diberitahu.._

_"Keluarga kita berbeda, Shiho sayang. Ayah dan Ibu bekerja sebagai ilmuwan pemerintah, sehingga mereka terikat di kompleks ini.."_

_"Oh, aku mengerti Kak."_

_"Suatu saat kau juga akan menjadi seperti mereka, Shiho. Tapi nanti, kalau kau sudah besar!" kata Kakak sambil mengacak rambutmu iseng._

_Kau terlihat ragu sesaat. "Aku suka menggambar—"_

_"—Ya, kalau kuperhatikan dengan kertas dan krayon saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu duduk diam." Potong Kakak sambil tertawa. "Tapi menurutku obat merah dan cat minyak merupakan pewarna yang lebih baik daripada krayon, bukan begitu?"_

_Kau memutar-mutar mata mendengar pernyataan konyol tadi. "Tahu tidak, selera seni Kakak aneh.."_

_"Kakak ilmuwan, bukan seniman Shiho sayang."_

_"Aku suka menggambar, aku ingin jadi seniman kalau sudah besar nanti.. Tapi sepertinya jadi ilmuwan bukan hal yang membosankan juga, ya kan Kak?"_

_"Tergantung," sahut Kakak datar. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau nantinya pasti akan bekerja untuk negara. Semuanya—sudah ditentukan." Pandangan kedua iris cokelat itu menerawang jauh._

_"Kakak juga bekerja untuk pemerintah?"_

_Ekspresi Kakak menggelap ketika bibir kecilmu menanyakan ini. Kau tak pernah tahu alasannya kenapa._

_"Ya, Shiho..", suaranya perlahan memudar ketika menjawab itu, tapi kau masih bisa menangkap gumaman pelan hampir seperti bisikan yang terdengar seperti _'tak ada pilihan lain'_ dari Kakak._

* * *

Kamar yang biasanya agak berantakan dan penuh buku dimana-mana itu kini kosong. Hampa, sama seperti perasaanmu ketika kau berdiri saat ini di ambang pintu kamar itu.

Selembar kertas yang dicoret-coret dengan obat merah —bertuliskan 'Akemi'— masih tertempel diam di pintu yang terbuka itu. Hanya saja kini warnanya sudah agak memudar. Sosok berkacamata itu biasanya rutin memperbarui goresan obat merah —kau tak mengerti kenapa Kakak memilih obat merah, selera seninya memang nyentrik dan aneh— di kertas itu setiap dua hari sekali. Tapi kini kertas hiasan pintu itu terabaikan sepenuhnya, bersamaan dengan perginya pemilik kertas obat merah itu.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak kepergian si pemilik kamar itu. Kakak..

Kau masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Menggigit bibir. Kedua kornea yang hinggap di matamu mulai terasa basah. Cih, kelihatannya kelenjar lakrimaitu sudah mulai menunjukkan hasil dari jalinan koordinasinya dengan emosimu.

"Shiho?"

Kau tersentak sesaat, tapi otot-otot di wajahmu kembali rileks dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seperti biasa kemudian. Kau berbalik, dan melihat Ayah yang sedang menghampirimu.

"Ya,ada apa Ayah?"

"Kau dipanggil ke bawah. Ke ruang Ketua."

Kau terdiam sejenak. "Ada urusan apa si kacamata tua itu denganku, Ayah?" tanyamu datar. Ayah menaikkan alis mendengar kecacatan sopan santunmu kali ini, tapi tak terlalu mengacuhkannya. Untuk suatu alasan, kau tak terlalu menyukai ilmuwan tua—bos para ilmuwan disini sekaligus perwakilan pemerintah di laboratorium— itu. Kau bukan tipe orang yang dikendalikan dan terlalu bergantung pada perasaanmu, tapi untuk kali ini..kau memutuskan untuk memercayainya sedikit. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya. .

Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari ilmuwan tua itu—menurut intuisimu.

Tapi tentu saja—tugasmu sebagai anak buah adalah menuruti perintah atasan. Setelah melemparkan pandangan hampa sekali lagi ke ruangan di depanmu sebelum menutup pintunya, kaupun berlalu kebawah.

* * *

Pintu fiber putih itu berdiri tegak di depanmu, menguarkan aura yang sedikit mengintimidasi—entah mengapa. Setelah menghela oksigen ke dalam paru-parumu dalam-dalam, otot-otot di jarimu segera merespon perintah dari otak untuk membuka pintu.

"Shiho Miyano. Kau terlambat dua menit."

Kau mengangkat kepala, membalas tatapan dari pemilik suara berat yang tengah duduk di hadapan meja kerja di depanmu. "Maaf, Professor Gin. Ada apa?" katamu dengan formalitas palsu.

"Shiho.." katanya perlahan-lahan. "Kau adalah salah satu aset berharga yang dimiliki kami.."

Kau mengangguk sopan, tetapi dalam hati pikirmu mengatakan kebalikannya. _'Cepat katakan apa maumu, brengsek. Jangan buang-buang waktu."_

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Akemi," ujar lelaki berjas lab putih itu berbasa-basi, "Tapi mari kita langsung saja ke intinya. Silakan lihat sebentar isi map ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk map kulit yang tergeletak di sebelah kirinya. Kau mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar suara desir kertas-kertas dibalik—pertanda kau sedang membaca isi map di tanganmu.

"Proyek pembuatan_…senjata kimiawi?_" Kau menahan nafas—kali ini kilat keterkejutan membayang di kedua iris biru tuamu.

"Ya, Shiho. Tentunya kau tahu kalau _keefektifannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat jika dibanding senjata konvesional, bukan?"_

* * *

~ **Temperatur 0 Files #2- END **~

**_Bersambung.._**

**A/N:** Thanks to** skyesphantom** dan **Izza Muhana**, atas reviewnya di chapter kemarin. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :) **Kritik, jika berkenan?**


	3. Chapter 3: Kontemplasi

**Temperatur 0**

**Files #3: Kontemplasi**

**.**

Genre: Family/Drama/Angst/SciFi

Rate: T - untuk sedikit bahasan sains dan sejarah di chapter berikutnya -

Warning: **AU. **Sudut pandang orang kedua. Ai dalam versi Shiho disini. Mungkin OOC. Tulisan yang di-_italic _adalah flashback.

.

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

Sepotong sosis Frankfurt tergeletak terabaikan di piring, hanya dipandangi dengan tatapan kosong kedua iris cokelat tuamu tanpa disentuh. Garpu dan sendok aluminium tergenggam di jemari kurusmu tanpa digerakkan sama sekali.

Lama kelamaan segala kondisi statis ini membuat pria yang duduk di seberang meja jengah juga.

"Shiho, kau belum menyentuh makan malammu daritadi," kata Ayah memerhatikan. Kau tersentak dari lamunan hampa.

"Ah ya, Ayah.." sesuap kecil sosis dan sayuran segera mampir ke mulutmu dengan terburu-buru. Ayah mengangkat alis.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang depresi, Shiho."

"Begitukah? Beda antara waras dan depresi memang tipis sekali, Ayah," balasmu dengan nada sedikit melamun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ketua padamu tadi?"

Kau menghela nafas yang daritadi ditahan tanpa sadar. "Uh, ehm.."

"Tak apa kalau kau belum mau menceritakannya sekarang," sahut Ayah tenang sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya. Kau menghela nafas sekali lagi, kali ini karena lega.

"Baiklah, Ayah."

* * *

Suara statis ketak-ketuk yang timbul karena sepatu pantofelmu dan lantai yang beradu memecah keheningan di koridor laboratorium itu. Kau baru saja selesai membereskan ruang lab, dan kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah dinas untuk beristirahat. Ayah sudah pergi lebih dulu daritadi.

Malam ini bulan penuh. Langit agak mendung, bintang-bintang di atas kelihatan buram seperti berkabut dan mengaburkan galaksi yang berada diantara mereka.

Selesai mengunci pintu, kau segera merebahkan badanmu di atas seprai linen kasur kamarmu yang nyaman. Menghela oksigen yang ada ke paru-parumu dalam-dalam, kau mengernyitkan dahi sesaat. Kejadian tadi siang masih jelas membayangi memorimu.

"_Proyek pembuatan..senjata kimiawi?"_

"_Ya, Shiho. Tentunya kau tahu kalau keefektifannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat jika dibanding senjata konvesional, bukan?_

_Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar helaan oksigen yang dipompakan terburu-buru ke kedua paru-parumu._

"_Profesor Gin..kau..kau gila!" sergahmu gusar dengan emosi yang tidak ditutup-tutupi lagi. Lelaki pirang didepanmu mengangkat alis, lalu tertawa sebentar. Kau langsung memutuskan kalau suara tawa serak yang dingin itu adalah bentuk bunyi yang paling kau benci diatas apapun di dunia ini—bahkan bau tikus-tikus percobaan yang tertusuk jarum kloroform._

"_Jadi..bagaimana, Shiho Miyano? Kau menerima tawaran ini? Hasil penelitianmu nantinya akan sangat menentukan posisi negara kita di perang yang sedang berlangsung sekarang, Shiho.." _

"_Sains bukan digunakan untuk pembunuhan massal, Profesor Gin," balasmu tajam._

"_Ah.." seulas senyum berbahaya terukir di bibir pucat pria itu, "apa seperti itu bentuk kesetiaanmu ke negara ini, Nona Muda?"_

_Tanpa disangka-sangka –dalam waktu sepersekian detik— kau maju mencondongkan badan kearah lelaki berambut pirang itu._

"_Aku ilmuwan, bukan kaki tangan militer—asal kau tahu itu." bisikmu lambat-lambat dengan desisan berbahaya._

_Lelaki berambut pirang bertitel 'Profesor' di hadapanmu itu kelihatan terkejut sesaat, sebelum akhirnya otot-otot di wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi pongah seperti biasa lagi. _

"_Begitu rupanya.. Biar kuperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, Shiho." Tangan bersarung katun putihnya merogoh ke laci di bawah mejanya. Dua menit kemudian, ia memegang sebuah map tipis berwarna kecoklatan yang kelihatannya sudah agak tua. Ditunjukkannya sampul depan map itu kepadamu._

_Kedua bola sewarna biru lautmu melebar, begitu membaca tulisan yang tergores di sampul map itu. Sebuah nama yang sangat kau kenal. Sebuah nama—yang antara ada dan tiada. Sebuah nama yang menghantui pikiranmu di tahun-tahun dulu dan sampai sekarang—segala sesuatu tentang pemilik nama itu begitu ambigu dan tak tersentuh._

**Elena Miyano.**

_Sebuah nama yang pemiliknya hanya bisa kau kenal melalui foto tua yang terlupakan._

"_I-itu..," bisikmu terbata-bata._

_Profesor Gin tersenyum—yang lebih menyerupai sebuah seringai. "Bagaimana, Shiho kecil_ku_? Kau tentunya sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Ibumu, bukan?"_

_Cukup. Profesor berambut pirang yang manipulatif itu memang telah mengetahui titik lemahmu—dan dengan liciknya memanipulasinya sebagai meriam yang meruntuhkan benteng pertahananmu. Geraham-geraham di mulutmu saling beradu, menimbulkan suara gemeretakan kecil begitu kau mengetahui siasat ini. '_Dasar serigala licik..'

_Melihat reaksimu, lelaki berjas putih itu tersenyum tipis. "Tenanglah, Nona Muda. Senja—proyek kimiawi ini nantinya bukan digunakan untuk membunuh, melainkan hanya untuk melambatkan metabolisme tubuh tentara musuh saja sehingga pergerakan mereka menjadi pelan dan lebih lemah." Ia memberi jeda sesaat. "Bagaimana, Shiho?"_

_Hening sebentar. Kedua bibirmu masih terkatup, pandangan matamu menerawang jauh—menyiratkan kontemplasi rumit yang kini sedang terjadi di dalam benakmu._

"_..Baiklah." Jeda sebentar, sebelum kau melanjutkan lagi dengan suara yang timbul tenggelam. "Berikan aku waktu..untuk memutuskan," bisikmu parau._

_Kedua mata bersorot dingin yang terhalang dibalik helaian rambut pirang yang jatuh itu itu tak bisa menyembunyikan binar antusiasnya begitu mendengar jawabanmu. Kau menelan ludah, mendadak merasa jijik pada suatu hal—entah mengapa._

"_Kutunggu jawabanmu paling lambat lusa depan, Shiho. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Shiho."

"Pagi, Ayah. Ayah mau kemana?" tanyamu heran melihat Ayah yang menggunakan kemeja dan topi bowler—tak seperti biasanya.

Ayah tersenyum. "Ada pertemuan di Dewan Kota pagi ini. Ayah akan pulang nanti siang."

Kau menggosok-gosok kedua matamu yang masih kelihatan agak mengantuk. "Oh..hati-hati di jalan, Ayah."

Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, mendadak lelaki itu berhenti—dan membalikkan badannya ke arahmu.

"Shiho," katanya serius, "dengar, jangan coba-coba masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar Ayah. Oke?"

Kau terdiam, sebelum kepalamu merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Ayah kelihatan puas.

"Nah, bagus. Jangan lupa sarapan. Ayah pergi dulu.."

Dengan itu, pintu pun tertutup—meninggalkan kau yang tengah berdiri di ruang depan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

* * *

Dulu, Akemi Miyano —Kakak— selalu bilang kalau kau adalah anak yang selalu ingin tahu. Terkadang, rasa penasaranmu yang berlebihan itu bisa menjadi menyebalkan juga, begitu katanya.

Seperti saat ini.

Mengendap-endap dengan senter di tangan, kini kau tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan serupa gudang yang berada di dalam kamar Ayah. Mendadak kau merasa seperti anak kecil bandel yang sedang bermain petak umpet. Kau menelan ludah—merasa risih pada diri sendiri.

'_Sekali ini saja, Shiho. Lain kali kau akan patuh kembali seperti biasa..'_

Suara kecil didalam pikiranmu berbisik dengan nada jahil. Kau menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah perlahan.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya ada beberapa rak dengan tabung-tabung reaksi berisi cairan-cairan bening, kekuningan, dan beberapa warna lain serta buku-buku yang menumpuk. Sebuah foto tua dengan bingkai kuningan –dengan potret seorang wanita berkacamata berambut ikal kecoklatan sebahu yang kau kenal sebagai Ibu— terdiam di meja kecil di samping rak-rak itu. Kau mengangkat alis. Tak ada yang aneh. Lantas..mengapa Ayah merahasiakan ruangan ini, kalau begitu?

Pandanganmu berhenti pada tumpukan kertas berwarna kekuningan –yang sepertinya agak berdebu dan sudah lama—yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil, disamping potret Ibu itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, kau mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil lembar yang paling atas.

'_Cara Untuk Membuat Keindahan Seni yang Abadi'_, kau membaca perlahan goresan huruf-huruf judul hampir pudar yang tertulis di baris paling atas kertas catatan itu.

Dan alismu pun terangkat dengan ekspresi heran begitu membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis setelahnya.

"Catatan..apa ini? _Homunculi from dead corpse?_"

Kau melanjutkan membaca daftar pendek misterius itu, dan samar-samar merasakan gejolak aneh yang timbul perlahan dalam perutmu.

* * *

.

.

~ **Temperatur 0 **– Files #3: END ~

_Bersambung.._

_._

**A/N:** Chapter 3, maaf baru di-update. Semoga penjelasan yang digunakan tak terlalu rumit dan mudah dimengerti disini, hehehe. ^^

Thanks to Izza Muhana, skyesphantom, Megu, dan Guest yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Komentar dan kritik kalian atas fanfiksi ini sangat bermanfaat bagi saya. ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Critics and comment, if you don't mind? :)**


End file.
